One last breath
by Brentinator
Summary: Chase is diagnosed with asthma. Dedicated to BionicWolfLover who suggested it. Sorry if I got anything wrong. Even if I did a lot of research. Rated low T.
Chase's POV.

We were on a mission right now. We had to stop people from dumping chemicals in the sea. It was too late to try and get evidence. We had to stop them now. We snuck into the warehouse and found the people, then we started fighting. After awhile, I started coughing really deeply like there was something stuck in my throat. But I kept fighting. It wasn't like I was gonna let them get away with this. I kept coughing and the guy I was fighting took that to his advantage as he knocked me to the floor. Then I heard several punches and I saw Adam and Bree helping me off the ground.

"Are you ok?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. I just got coughing. I'm fine." I explained, even though I didn't feel that way.

"Alright, the police should be here any moment. We need to go." Bree explained.

Adam and I grabbed onto her shoulders and we sped home. As soon as we got there, we took a five minute break before Mr. Davenport told us to start training in the simulator. I personally really wanted rest because my body still hurt slightly from where I was knocked into the floor, but I would be fine. Mr. Davenport programmed the simulator and left while Leo was watching us silently. We started fighting in the simulator and for some reason it was getting slightly harder to breathe. I ignored it as I kept fighting. Then I started coughing again and it kept getting even harder to breathe. I still kept fighting.

"Chase, are you ok?!" Bree yelled because she was fighting as well.

"Fi-!" I started before coughing really hard and falling to the ground.

Leo shut down the simulator and I saw Bree and Adam approach me.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Bree asked.

"He must be incredibly weak." Adam said before laughing.

"Adam. Stop making fun of him. There is something wrong with him!" Bree yelled.

"Can't breathe." I managed to say.

Bree's eyes widened in fear.

"Leo and Adam. Stay down here with him. I am getting Mr. Davenport right now." Bree explained seriously as I heard her speed out of the room.

"Chase. Just keep breathing." Leo encouraged as I felt Adam pull my body up towards him so my head was in his lap.

I tried, but it felt like barely any air was getting in my lungs.

"Chase. It's easy. Just in and out." Adam explained as he started taking deep breaths.

I tried to copy them, but it felt like I was running out of air. Like I was suffocating. Then I heard two sets of footsteps coming into the lab and Mr. Davenport freaking out. Then I heard him calling someone on the phone. He handed Bree a invention of some sort. She put it over my mouth and nose and turned it on. It was a oxygen mask. I wonder who Mr. Davenport was calling.

"Chase. Try and take deep breaths. Alright?" Mr. Davenport asked gently.

I kept trying to take deep breaths, but it was getting worse.

"I...I can't." I tried to yell, but I whispered instead.

"Mr. Davenport, what's wrong with him?" Adam asked in concern.

"Adam, carry him upstairs." Mr. Davenport commanded, ignoring Adam's question.

I felt someone pick me up and bring me to the elevator. I kept trying to breathe normally, but I couldn't. I felt Adam lay me down on the floor and my vision started going dark. I did not wanna die like this. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. 'What the heck? You are gonna be fine you wimp. Spike? No, Santa Claus. Of course it's Spike! What do you want? I want you to stop being a baby. You are not gonna die. At all. How do you know? Just stop freaking out.' Spike explained to me. Then he left and I realized that Mr. Davenport had taken out my chip. Afterwards, I saw a few paramedics burst in the door and right after they slipped a oxygen mask on me, I fell into darkness.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I watched as the paramedics lifted my son on a stretcher and out the door. Tasha said that she was going to the hospital with Chase, and even though I needed to be there for my son, I felt like Adam, Bree and Leo needed a explanation.

"Mr. Davenport? What happened to Chase?" Bree asked as we all sat on the couch.

"I didn't tell anyone before, but Chase is at a higher risk then you guys, and you guys are still at a risk, not you Leo, for asthma." I explained.

"What is asthma?" Adam asked.

"It can make it harder to breathe sometimes." I explained simply.

"What do you mean by Chase is at a higher risk then us?" Bree asked.

"Well, you three are all at a risk because it can be genetic and my dad has it, but allergies can also put you at a risk. And. Chase has a allergy to pollen. So that puts him at a even higher risk then you and Adam." I explained.

"So is he gonna be ok?" Leo asked.

"Probably. I'm gonna go to the hospital now. Can you three not burn the house down?" I asked.

"Yeah. We will be fine." Leo said.

I nodded and left the house.

-Time skip-

Chase's POV.

I started slowly returning to consciousness and my chest kinda hurt a bit. I heard muffled voices, but I was having a bit of trouble hearing them. I took a deep breath and I realized that I could breathe normally! I slowly opened my eyes but was immediately was blinded by the light, which resulted in me shutting my eyes tightly again. I started hearing clearly again, and I heard Mr. Davenport say.

"Chase. Please open your eyes. I know it's bright, but your eyes will adjust."

I slowly opened my eyes again and it was still very bright. I saw Mr. Davenport standing beside me with his hand on my shoulder and Tasha sitting down in a chair.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"4 hours." Tasha said.

Ok, that wasn't so bad. I could tell Mr. Davenport and Tasha were both worried about something.

"What happened?" I asked.

"How much do you remember sweetheart?" Tasha asked.

"I remember that we were training almost immediately after a mission, and it started getting really hard to breathe. Then I fell to the ground and Bree got Mr. Davenport. After that, I was mostly focused on breathing." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell us when it started getting hard to breathe?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Because I thought I was fine until I fell on the ground. Now what happened?" I demanded.

"Chase. While you were unconscious, the doctors did some tests and..." Mr. Davenport trailed off.

"What? What were the results?" I asked.

"They found out you have asthma." Tasha finished.

I had to admit, I was in shock. What about missions? Or training? At least I could probably get a P.E pass out of this, something Leo would kill for. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Tasha.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah. When can I go home?" I asked.

"The doctors said that they needed to do some more tests when you woke up, but you can probably go home in a hour or two." Tasha explained.

-Time skip-

Bree's POV.

I was watching TV with Adam and Leo when we heard the door open. I looked over and saw Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Chase coming in the door.

"Well I see the house is still in one piece." Mr. Davenport said, making Chase and Tasha laugh.

"Honey, why don't we go to the spare bedroom?" Tasha suggested to Chase.

They went upstairs and Mr. Davenport grabbed a water bottle.

"So Chase seems fine." Adam said.

"About that. Chase is moving into the spare bedroom." Mr. Davenport said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because he does have asthma. The lab is covered in dust. That's why." Mr. Davenport said.

"So what about missions? And training?" I asked.

"He can still train and go on missions. He just has to be careful. If he is having a bad day with his asthma, and a mission comes up, he'll be on the comm set over here." Mr. Davenport explained.

"So he'll be ok?" Adam asked.

Mr. Davenport nodded, which made Leo and I sigh in relief.

"The doctors did a bunch of tests today, so Chase needs some rest, but he'll be fine tomorrow." Mr. Davenport explained.

"That's good." I said as Adam, Leo and I sat back down on the couch and turned back on the TV.

-Time skip-

Chase's POV.

A few days later, Mr. Davenport basically told me what was the plan for missions and training. I had been almost perfectly fine except for when I inhaled a ton of dust when I went into the attic, but I had to go get something for Adam because the big baby is afraid of spiders. After that, we had learned that I am no longer allowed in the attic. Anyway, Mr. Davenport was making a big deal out of nothing. I was fine. If I started getting really sweaty, he would make me stop training. It stunk. We were currently training right now and Mr. Davenport was watching us. Suddenly he stopped the simulator.

"Chase. Are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I noticed that I was slightly breathless, but I was fine.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me." Mr. Davenport said.

"I'm fine. Positive." I said with a smile.

"Ok then. Keep going." Mr. Davenport said as he resumed the simulator.

Bree, Adam and I kept fighting for 20 minutes when I started wheezing and coughing. Then I fell to the ground. I heard the sound of Mr. Davenport shutting off the simulator and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Bree, go get the small black kit in Chase's bedroom." I heard Mr. Davenport say.

"On it." I heard Bree say in concern before I heard her speed out of the room.

"Chase. Try and take deep breaths. In through your nose, out your mouth. Alright?" Mr. Davenport said.

I tried, but I kept coughing. Then I heard Bree come back in the room.

"Thanks Bree." I heard Mr. Davenport say as he rolled up the sleeve of my mission suit.

I suddenly felt the unfriendly sting of a needle being stuck in my arm and I started breathing a bit better. I saw Mr. Davenport putting the shot back into the bag and letting out a sigh of relief. After a few minutes, I was breathing normally and Mr. Davenport helped me into a chair.

"Chase what were you thinking?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"I...I don't know." I lied.

"You do know. Why didn't you tell us that you were starting to get any symptoms before you started coughing and wheezing?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"Because I don't like being treated like this." I admitted.

"Chase, that could've been fatal!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"I know. But the only symptom I had was I was slightly breathless. I thought I was fine!" I yelled.

"Guys, get changed and go upstairs. I need to talk to Chase alone." Mr. Davenport said.

Leo left the room and Adam and Bree changed before going upstairs.

"Chase. You seriously need to start telling people if you start getting symptoms of a asthma attack before it happens so they can help you. Alright?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I know. I just don't want people making a huge fuss over me because of a medical condition." I explained.

"Chase. Sometimes, people making a big deal out of it is necessary. And normally, when people make a big deal, they just wanna help." Mr. Davenport explained as he sat down beside me.

"I understand." I said.

"Good. Get changed. I'm taking you guys out for pizza because Tasha isn't home." Mr. Davenport said as he left.

I nodded, got in my capsule down here, which I hadn't in awhile, changed, and went upstairs.

The end.

 **This one shot is dedicated to BionicWolfLover! She suggested it!**

 **Check out her YouTube channel, BionicWolf. She has done Lab Rats scenes and they are amazing!**

 **I did a lot of research on this subject, but if I got anything wrong, I am sorry!**

 **My sister and two of my friends are asthmatic, so I wrote this not just as a request, but to raise awareness.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
